The invention relates to a dual clutch. In particular the invention relates to a dual clutch for the use in a motorcycle.
A dual clutch is used in connection with a dual clutch transmission in order to perform a change in gears between successive gears in a rapid and precise fashion. Here, a drive engine acts upon an input side of the dual clutch and two friction clutches that can be controlled independent from each other can each generate a frictional engagement to an allocated transmission input shaft. A pair of toothed wheels may be active at each transmission input shaft, with the pairs of toothed wheels of the different transmission input shafts usually acting upon the same output shaft. When the first clutch is opened and the second one is closed, a predetermined gear is engaged. In order to change gears, the first clutch is opened and the second one is closed.
In order to transfer the technology of the dual clutch and/or the dual clutch transmission from a motor vehicle to a motorcycle some framework conditions must be observed. For example an actuating force must be applied manually for the two friction clutches, commonly by the rider of the motorcycle. If the torque to be transferred is strong, the rider can be overwhelmed over an extended period of time. In order to reduce the clutch forces to be applied manually it is known to use manually operated auxiliary clutches and a main clutch that can be operated by the auxiliary clutch. WO 2011/050772 A1 and WO 2011/050775 A1 show exemplary embodiments for such devices, also called power clutches.
Power clutches may however require a relatively large structural space and are associated with certain complexity. For example, for a dual clutch with two power clutches a total of four clutches must be designed, with their cooperation being subject to precise controlling. Such a complex dual clutch can lead to increased costs for development and production.